1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table of a thin linear motion rolling guide unit and, more particularly, to a cheap and light-weighted linear motion rolling guide unit.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
Most of conventional thin linear motion rolling guide units are so small that the whole unit can be put on the palm. They are used in information processing apparatuses, measuring instruments, and the like. This kind of linear motion rolling guide unit has a structure such that both of the table and the rail which is combined therewith have almost U-shaped cross sections and they are combined through balls and relatively moved in their axial direction.
An alloy steel is frequently used as a material of their track members and these track members are small. Therefore, the front surfaces of the track members are hardened by a thermal process, so that there are drawbacks such that the unnecessary portions are also hardened and the cost eventually increases.
On the other hand, the whole linear motion rolling guide unit is heavy because of a steel material. There is a problem such that, particularly, if the table as the track member to be moved is heavy, the repetitive linear motion rolling guiding accuracy is deteriorated due to the inertial force which acts when the table stops.